gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Glee Live 2011
thumb|300pxthumb|250px| Le CD enregistré lors de la tournéePour la seconde fois, le Glee Live Tour rassemble tous les membres du casting lors une tournée qui les a fait passer par les États-Unis, le Canada, l'Angleterre et l'Irlande. En plus des membres réguliers de l'année précédente, il y a trois nouveaux arrivants : Ashley Fink, Chord Overstreet et Darren Criss (accompagné des Warblers). Pour la première fois, la tournée quitte le territoire américain pour venir se poser en Europe, en réponse à la grande popularité de la série dans les pays anglophones de notre continent. Elle a été filmée et a été adaptée en film 3D : Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (film sorti aux États-Unis en août et en France en septembre 2011) ainsi qu'en CD : Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Soundtrack. Dates Set-list Pendant le spectacle *'Don't Stop Believin'' par New Directions *'Dog Days Are Over' par New Directions *'Sing' par New Directions *'I'm A Slave 4 U' par Heather Morris *'Fat Bottomed Girls' par Mark Salling *'I Want To Hold Your Hand' par Chris Colfer *'Ain't No Way' par Amber Riley *'P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)' par Kevin McHale *'Born This Way' par New Directions *'Firework' par Lea Michele *'Teenage Dream', par The Warblers *'Silly Love Songs' par The Warblers *'Raise Your Glass' par The Warblers *'Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy'par Lea Michele et Chris Colfer *'Lucky' par Dianna Agron et Chord Overstreet (non jouée les 13 et 29 juin et le 2 juillet à cause de l'absence de Dianna) *'River Deep, Mountain High' par Amber Riley et Naya Rivera (Amber seule le 30 juin à cause de la maladie de Naya) *'Don't Rain On My Parade' par Lea Michele(seulement du 21 au 28 mai et du 16 au 18 juin) *'Jessie's Girl' par Cory Monteith *'Valerie' par Naya Rivera(non jouée le 30 juin à cause de la maladie de Naya) *'Loser Like Me' par New Directions Rappels *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)', par Chris Colfer, Jenna Ushkowitz et Heather Morris *'Friday', par Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling, Kevin McHale, Darren Criss et Harry Shum Jr. (jusqu'au 12 juin) *'Safety Dance', par Kevin McHale *'Empire State Of Mind', par New Directions (solos: Kevin McHale, Cory Monteith, Mark Salling et Amber Riley) *'Somebody To Love', par New Directions (solos: Lea Michele, Cory Monteith et Amber Riley) Notes Anecdotes *﻿Chris Colfer faisait tous les soirs une blague différente en rapport avec la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et l'incluait dans les scènes qu'il jouait avec Darren Criss entre les chansons. Il changeait également un peu leur sketch tous les soirs sans prévenir Darren, dans l'espoir de "le faire craquer". Cela a eu l'air de fonctionner car le 11 juin à Toronto, Darren s'est trompé dans les prénoms et a dit «Hi Chris !» au lithumb|106px|Dianna Agron à Torontoeu de «Hi Kurt !». *Seulement 3 morceaux du spectacles sont en playback : Born This Way, I'm A Slave 4 U (afin que Heather Morris puisse danser en même temps) et les refrains de Empire State Of Mind. '' *Lors du sketch entre Kurt, Blaine et Brittany avant "Don't Rain On My Parade", Kurt demande à Blaine de rejoindre New Directions et celui-ci accepte en disant qu'il veut tenter de nouvelles expériences. Il dit qu'il a envie de chanter des chansons de Broadway mais Kurt répond que ces chansons-là sont les siennes et celles de Rachel. Ce sketch fait suite à celui où Brittany draguait Kurt dans le Glee Live Tour 2010 et est peut-être prémonitoire de la saison 3. *"Don't Rain On My Parade" a été enlevée du programme après le 28 mai car Lea Michele trouvait trop difficile de la chanter tous les soirs. *Le 4 juin, à Rosemont, Keenan Cahill était présent en guest star pendant le show. *Le 9 juin, à Washington, Darren Criss a été tiré dans la fosse depuis la scène par une femme mal intentionnée. Il s'est fait mal mais n'est pas blessé. Darren a pris cette mésaventure avec humour mais reste très sarcastique sur son Twitter (ici la vidéo). *Le 11 juin, à Toronto, Dianna Agron a surpris tout le monde en montant sur scène avec un tee-shirt "Likes Girls" pour le numéro "Born This Way", à la place de son habituel tee-shirt "Lucy Caboosey". Elle a par la suite expliqué qu'elle avait fait ce geste en guise de soutien pour la communauté LGBT (lesbians, gays, bi and transexuals) et en hommage à toutes les femmes qui sont importantes dans sa vie. Elle a expliqué que le tee-shirt aurait été plus adapté avec le message "Loves Girls", et a démenti formellement être lesbienne. *Lors de "Don't Stop Believin'", Dianna Agron a raté deux fois son entrée et est arrivée en même temps que Mark Salling sur thumb|left|3 juillet à Dublinscène (ce qui n'aurait pas du être le cas). *Dianna Agron a raté deux représentations car elle était malade, dont une juste après l'histoire du tee-shirt ''"Likes Girls" et l'autre le 29 juin. *Lorsque Amber Riley chante "Somebody To Love", Lea Michele et Dianna Agron se tiennent la main mais quand cette dernière a été malade, Lea a pris la main de Chord. *À Londres, le micro de Naya Rivera a mal fonctionné et on l'a accusé de faire du play-back. *Quand Naya a été malade à Londres, Jenna a chanté True Colors à la place de Valerie. *À East Rutherford ainsi qu'à Londres, Gwyneth Paltrow a rejoint le cast sur scène pour "Forget You". *Le 2 juillet, à Dublin, Lea Michele a marqué l'absence de Dianna Agron en enlaçant le vide à côté d'elle durant "Somebody To Love".thumb|146px|3 juillet à Dublin *Lors du dernier show à Dublin le 3 juillet, Naya Rivera est montée sur scène pendant le sketch de Kurt et Blaine et a embrassé Heather Morris en disant à Blaine que Brittany était elle-aussi en couple. Kurt a ensuite récité le thumb|left|122px|Mark Salling le 3 juillet à Dublinpoème qu'il a écrit pour Blaine, et ce dernier l'a embrassé. Ces deux baisers ont provoqués un raz-de-marée sur Twitter et tumblr qui a fait monter l'expression "They Kissed" dans les tendances mondiales (comme le soir de la diffusion de Sur un air original). *Le cast a légèrement modifié les tee-shirts pour les dates irlandaises : celui de Brittany disait "I'm with Amadán" ("stupide" en Irlandais), celui de Santana "Lebanese for Irish Girls" et celui de Kurt "Likes Irish Boys". *Le 3 juillet, à Dublin, Mark Salling, Chord Overstreet et Harry Shum Jr. se sont mis torses nus sur scène. *Le Glee Live 2011 a été vu par plus de 500 000 personnes. *Chaque date était sold-out, exceptée celle de Los Angeles le 28 mai. Photos Glee Live Tour 01.jpg Glee Live Tour 02.jpg Heather 190.jpg Amber 47.jpg Glee Tour 72.jpg|Glee cast Glee Tour 73.jpg Glee Tour 68.jpg|Dianna et Chord sur "Lucky" Glee Tour 69.jpg|Chris Colfer "I wanna hold your hand" Glee Tour 70.jpg|Darren Criss et Heather Morris durant le Sketch Glee Tour 71.jpg|Chris Colfer sur "Born This Way" Chris Tour2011.jpg|Chris durant "Born This Way" Glee tour 1.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : I'm A Slave 4 U Glee tour 2.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : I Want To Hold Your Hand Glee tour 4.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Entrée en scène Glee tour 5.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Firework Glee tour 6.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : I Want To Hold Your Hand Glee tour 7.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 8.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Ain't No Way Glee tour 10.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 11.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 12.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 13.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 14.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Glee tour 15.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 16.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Born This Way Glee tour 17.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 18.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Safety Dance Glee tour 20.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 22.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Glee tour 23.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 24.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Firework Glee tour 25.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 26.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Safety Dance Glee tour 27.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Safety Dance Glee tour 28.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Sing Glee tour 29.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 31.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Sing Glee tour 32.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Fat Bottomed Girls Glee tour 33.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Safety Dance Glee tour 34.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Born This Way Glee tour 35.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : River Deep, Mountain High Glee tour 37.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Glee tour 38.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Safety Dance Glee tour 39.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Lucky Glee tour 40.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Sketch Glee tour 44.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : I'm A Slave 4 U Glee tour 45.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Glee tour 47.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 49.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 50.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 52.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Born This Way Glee tour 54.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 55.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 57.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 60.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Born This Way Glee tour 61.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Firework Glee tour 62.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : I'm A Slave 4 U Glee tour 63.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Jessie's Girl Glee tour 64.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin Glee tour 65.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Born This Way Glee tour 66.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Don't Stop Believin' (1x01) Glee tour 67.jpg|Glee Live à Dublin : Sing Glee3D.jpg Glee tour 68.jpg Darren 168.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée Darren 207.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée Darren 246.png|Dans les coulisses de la tournée. Chris & Darren.jpeg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Chris & Darren Chris & Darren 1.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Chris & Darren Glee Live 2011, Dublin (juillet 2011).jpg|Coulisse, Glee Live, Dublin (Juillet 2011) The Warblers.png Glee Live tour 2011 02.jpg Glee1.jpg Chris 271.png|Dans les coulisses de la tournée glee tour.png glee live tour 2011 01.jpg|Las-Vegas - 23 mai 2011 Glee-Live-Tour-2011-02.jpg|Las-Vegas - 23 mai 2011 Glee Live 2011 06.jpg|Las-Vegas - 23 mai 2011 kurt glee tour.jpg|''Jump'' glee live 15.png GL2011 3.jpg|Durant "Born This Way" GL2011 2.jpg|Durant "Born This Way" GL2011 7.jpg GL2011 6.jpg GL2011 5.jpg GL2011 4.jpg Glee Live 2011.jpg|Still Glee 3D le film GL2011 1.jpg||Still Glee 3D le film Glee3D 01.jpg|Still Glee 3D le film Glee3D 02.jpg|Still Glee 3D le film Glee3D 03.jpg|Still Glee 3D le film Glee3D 04.jpg|Still Glee 3D le film Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Trailer (HD) avec présentation par Darren Criss thumb|right|270px|Promo thumb|270px|left|Bande Annonce Française thumb|right|270px|Lucky - Glee live 2011 thumb|left|270px|Sue Sylvester thumb|right|270px|On the Road with Rachel Berry thumb|left|270px|On the Road with Blaine Anderson thumb|right|270px|On the Road with Brittany Pierce thumb|270px|left|On the Road with Kurt Hummel thumb|270px|right|On the Road with Artie Abrams thumb|270px|left| On the Road with Mike Chang thumb|right|270px|On the Road with Noah Puckerman Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Live Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2